Love in the Workplace
by Barb E. Dahl
Summary: Bella Swan is your typical journalist until she is faced with a huge article called Love in the Workplace. She must date her boss, Emmett McCarty and write the article on him. What starts off as an article,turn into a love that neither can handle. R&R


**Bella Swan is your typical journalist, Until one day she is called to go undercover as a waitress at McCarty's to see how love in the work place effects others. She meets the owner, Emmett McCarty and literally falls head over heels with him. What was originally another article on men turns into unthinkable love. **

****But to clear up a few things..Emmett is the owner of McCarty's,he is 22. Bella is also 22;she isn't the typical shy Bella;I gave her a little twist! :) Alice is also 22, Jasper and Rosalie will come into the picture. Maybe Edward..i don't know where I'm going with this story yet. Alice and Bella also live together.**

**First FF,hopefully you like it. R&R Of course the story is always better than the suck summary. Give it a try. Not your typical Edward and Bella love story. **

So,here I am. Bella Swan,typical journalist;I write articles for a living but I don't dress up and play the "clueless waitress" role. Journalist don't go undercover;its completely out of the question. But, I guess I have no choice. I either lose my job or keep it. By the way, this should be fun.

"Earth to Belllaaaaaa"

"Yes Alice,I'm here. Just having thoughts about why I'm doing this. It's not in my job description"

I'm dressed in a tank top,tight fitted showing off my C-cup breast, tight orange shorts, that should go down in history as panties. Written across my tank was, McCarty's Bar and Grill. Long white knee-highs with white tennis shoes. I can't even believe I'm doing this! I'm Bella Swan for christsakes. I mean I'm not shy,but I don't walk around in public nudity,flashing the world my curves.

Alice Cullen was my best friend;she's the one that came up with the article, Love in the Workplace. But I didn't think I would end up being the waitress and having to be all over the Boss. Don't get me wrong, He is absolutely delicious. That's why I couldn't resist telling Alice no. But who cares,It's just an article. I just have to fool around with the boss for a bit,and see how it goes. Not like I have to have sex with him. Although...

"Bella, here you go again with the zoning out!,You have to go. Your first day at McCarty's starts, well in an hour,so get going"

"Alright Pixie, wish me luck with this."

I head out of our extravagant apartment building and down the stairs. I head towards the parking garage and climb into my black 2010 Range Rover. Well, what can I say. My parents died and left me their huge ass fortune. But, I don't mind them much. Alice's parents were more of a family to me. I graduated early, so I shouldn't be going undercover as a waitress to somewhat fall in love with some random guy I have never met..Well, he is a hot guy.

10 minutes later, I pull up to McCarty's and I can already hear the booming laughter of the guests inside. I guess it is a busy night. Oh well, I open up my mirror and touch up my smoky black eye-shadow,pucker my lips and add lip gloss. It is officially go time! Hopefully, this works.

I enter the bar, and I am greeted with loud woof whistles. I wink at a few of them and head towards the back to meet my new boss. Also know as the man I will be getting with.

Knocking first, I enter his office. Very boyish, posters on the wall . Typical.

"And you must be the newbie,Isabella."

Oh my, I knew he was hot but I didn't know he would be this breathtaking. Dressed down in a black Armani suit, curly hair, toned beyond toned, bulky and built. He was about 25 times bigger than me and Alice put together. I see why the women here, swoon over him. I wouldn't mine being bent over his desk. Just the thought of that has my panties soaked, nipples hard as rocks. I believe I will be bringing out my handy dandy, bunny vibrator tonight. I can see myself falling into his beautiful hazel eyes.

I notice him staring at me, looking mighty delicious doing it. I wink at him and stifle a moan.

"Yes, but Bella is fine. So when do I start?"

"Now is fine actually, if its not to much for you to handle. By the way,my name is Emmett. Emmett McCarty; I own this place. And if you need anything..well,anything. Don't hesitate to ask. Come by my office before you leave and let me know how your first night goes"

Winking at him, " Oh I can handle a lot of things, and its nice to meet you Emmett. And if I need anything, I won't hesitate at all to ask you. And I will, thanks Mr. McCarty" I pat his chest, smile and leave his office, swishing my hips a little to much. Working here shouldn't be so hard after all. I'm glad Alice got me this job. I plan to be as flirty as possible before I leave his office tonight.

The night pretty much went on pretty good, with no issues at all. But there was this one creeper Mike. He is some drunk sicko according to some of the ladies.

"I hope you don't plan on getting with Emmett; he is all taken by me"

I stop dead from cleaning my glass and glance upwards at the lady before me. She had blonde hair, fair features ,pretty stunning actually. But I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and I don't back down without a fight. So bring it.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't catch your name, so before you come to me. Introduce yourself, I'm Bella Swan. I just started here today. And you are"

"Why yes, I'm Rosalie Hale. Queen Bitch around here if you must know, I don't care if its your first day,I'll make it your last if you ever look at Emmett again"

"Well, listen up 'Queen Bitch' or whatever they call you, I do what I want, and I go after what I want. And next time maybe you should watch your man..since he is flirting with me"

So maybe, Emmett wasn't technically flirting with me, but I had to say something to get her off my back. But I worked, she backed off.

Finishing up my last tables I head to the back to clock out. I quickly get my stuff together and throw on a pair of skinny jeans and sandals, keeping on the McCarty tank top. It does make my boobs look nice. Grabbing my stuff I head to his office. Instead of knocking, I just walk in to see a rather heated Rosalie. Well, Queen Bitch. She shrugs passed me, hitting my shoulder. Well, somebody is rather grumpy.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again. Take a seat"

I sit down slowly in front of his desk. Making sure to sit back, it gives him a good view.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett"

"How did your first day go? I can tell by the looks of it, not so good."

"What do you mean? Oh, with Rosalie..well,Queen Bitch had it coming. She should watch what she says next time"

Thinking I'm about to get fired on the spot for my horrible attitude, I am suddenly shocked by his booming laughter. My oh My, if he is this loud now.. I wonder how loud he could get..focus Bella.

"Sometimes she can be a lot to handle, but don't worry about her. She is a little obsessed; we had a bad break-up a few months back"

Well at least I know now, that he likes to get with the girls here. So this shouldn't be hard at all. I just have to turn it up a notch.

Standing up to leave. I lean into him, our faces inches apart.

"Don't worry Mr. McCarty, I can be a lot to handle to. If you know what I mean. Here is my number, let me know if you need anything. You are my boss after all.

I brush up against him before leaving, and I can tell he is hard as a rock. Being a hot journalist and reading so many articles, you tend to notice things like this. I can tell this is going to be easier done than said. But I can't help but long for his big cock to enter my already soaked folds.

Whoa, Bella calm down. Things will pick up over the next few weeks.

I rush home hoping that Alice isn't there. I have got to release this sexual tension in my body. My clit is pretty much vibrating at this point. I take a quick shower, throw my hair up in a bun and slip on a big shirt, not bothering to put on any undergarments.

I quickly close my eyes and drift off into dream land, hand already circling my vagina.

"_That's it Bella, suck my big cock. Go in deeper"_

_I start pumping my head up and down on his cock almost gagging. He pulls me by my hair forcing me to go even deeper than before. His cock is so huge, that I can't swallow any further. He pulls me up and bends over his wooden desk. Slapping my ass he enters me, I moan loudly as he begins pumping Into me. Grabbing a hold of his desk, I lean forward, allowing him to go in deeper. He grunts, flipping me over and slides down on his knees._

"_I wanna taste this pussy" He wastes no time, and dives into my pussy. Swirling his tongue around and around on my slit. I arch my back, moaning and push his head down further into me. He starts to tongue fuck me. I am in pure ecstasy as he begins going faster and faster,_

"_You like that Bella, me licking your pussy, You like when I fuck this pussy?"_

"_Yes, please don't stop. I'm so close. Emmett."_

_He continues to lick me, this time slamming so far into me that I cum. He licks up every bit._

I wake up in a cold sweat, but roll over satisfied that I was going to one day overtime get Emmett McCarty, I don't think it's no longer about the article. I intend to get what I want. Watch Out, Queen Bitch. Bella Swan is taking over.

**So first FF in a while, and I honestly think I did pretty well. There is a little LEMON in there, but the story is rated M! I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Please don't hesitate to message or comment telling me any ideas you may have for this story as well as any others you may have. Thanks for reading. But don't forget to REVIEW! **

**The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or tomorrow night!**

**-Barb. E. Dahl.**

**33**


End file.
